At the present time, in kitchens, a variety of utensils are stored. Typically, there will be numerous pots or pans, each having its own lid. Storing these can be a problem, as they occupy a large amount of space. Thus the pots themselves can be stacked within one another, storing the lids for them poses a problem. It is desirable that the lids should be stored, in a manner which keeps them tidy and makes them readily accessible. Further, any such storage arrangements should be capable of accommodating a variety of sizes of lids.
There are known proposals for lid storage racks. One known design, for use on the base of a cabinet or other flat surface, simply enables lids, plates or the like to be stored in a horizontal row. Another known design is formed from elongate wire, and is intended for mounting on a vertical surface. For each lid, there is a pair of arms that extend upwardly and outwardly, and which are joined together by a cross bar. This design is somewhat crude, and has various disadvantages. It does not properly allow for the different sizes of lids, and the cross bar can interfere with any knob or handle on the lid.